Hemisferio Derecho
by Izih
Summary: HUDDY/Oneshot. Spoilers Season Finale. "-¿No sería divertido? Si tu hemisferio racional creó a la mujer que mataste ¿A quién crees que crearía tu hemisferio emocional?"


Un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió :) ... No crean que dejé de lado el otro, pero es que éste se me vino y ya xD!**.** Bueno..

**·Estos personajes no son míos.**

**·Está basado luego del Season Finale Both Side Now. SPOIL.**

**·No tiene escenas NR-18**

**·Deja review :)  
**

* * *

**Hemisferio Derecho.**

El reloj marcó las 15:00 p.m.

-"_Ya ha pasado una hora más"_ -Se dijo un desanimado House que veía pensativo el techo.

Las paredes y todo lo que lo rodeaba estaba casi tan muerto como su cordura. O eso pensaba él, al menos.

-Me aburro –Le comentó Ámber desde un rincón de la cama en que House estaba.

-No me importa –Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a sentirse un imbésil por hablarse a sí mismo.

-Yo soy tú, así que si yo me aburro tú…

-Tal vez si te consigo aburrir lo suficiente te vayas.

-¿Tú crees o es lo que quieres creer? Estar menos loco te permitiría volver a tu vida.

-Estar menos loco significaría no tener que hablarte.

-En realidad siempre me has hablado, es sólo que ahora has materializado tus ideas en la novia muerta de tu mejor amigo.

-Me gustaría que mis ideas no se materializaran más.

-No siempre puedes tener lo que quieres ¿No?

House la ignoró. Cerró sus ojos y trató de dormir.

-¿Para qué cierras los ojos? Sabes que no podrás dormir.

-Pretendía ignorarte.

-Soy tu lado racional, no puedes ignorarme.

-El hecho de estar acá me vuelve un poco irracional, querido hemisferio izquierdo.

-Estás acá porque tu hemisferio izquierdo manipuló al derecho para que sintieras cosas que en tu verdadera vida jamás podrías. En ese sentido sigues siendo tu lado racional más fuerte.

-Estoy en un psiquiatra –Irónico.

-Si los hemisferios pudiesen tratarse como pacientes normales todo sería más fácil.

-¿Qué sugieres hemisferio racional? Te parece que materialicemos a mi hemisferio derecho y los tres discutimos nuestros problemas y llegamos a un acuerdo en común –Volvió a cerrar los ojos burlándose de 'sí mismo'

-Eso te gustaría.

-Claro ¿Qué es una alucinación para un drogadicto? Mientras más sean mejor. Oh tal vez podamos hacer un club 'Yo he sido inventado y/o alucinado por House'.

-¿No sería divertido? Si tu hemisferio racional creó a la mujer que mataste ¿A quién crees que crearía tu hemisferio emocional?

-No sé, ¿Y si se lo preguntamos un día de estos? –A House la conversación cada vez se le hacía más estúpida.

-Sería divertido…

House reinició su intento por descansar. Habían pasado unos minutos de eso cuando uno de los enfermeros entró:

-Señor 'Holmes' tiene visitas –A pesar del tiempo House no se acostumbraba al estúpido apellido que habían inventado para él- Lo espera en la sala de visitas.

-Bien.

Tomó su bastón y desganado se dirigió al lugar de siempre. 'Desganado' pues sabía perfectamente qué pasaría: llegaría y Wilson lo esperaría con la misma falsa sonrisa de optimismo. Le traería comida de verdad y le contaría los últimos acontecimientos del hospital.

Todo era igual. Exactamente igual que cada día de la semana. Si la monótona vida que tenía aquí no fuera suficiente, su amigo le traía del exterior la misma rutina asfixiante. Como sea, no podía quejarse demasiado: en realidad era su única visita. Un poco porque sus patitos no saben que él está internado, otro poco porque no tiene más amigos que él. Bueno, sí. Cuddy es su amiga, o algo así, dentro de los rangos de amistad que pueda existir entre un hombre y una mujer. Él no creía en la amistad de diferente género, pero si debía ponerle un nombre a su relación con Cuddy probablemente sería la más apropiada, 'amiga'. Y aunque ella no lo visitara, de vez en cuando recibía cartas de su parte. ¿Sólo cartas? No podía pedir más. En realidad no debía pedirle nada más. No después de haber gritado semejante cosa, de haberla hecho llorar y sufrir así. Bien, él tampoco sabía lo que decía, él pensaba que ellos tenían algo. Pero eso Cuddy no lo sabe, o no debería al menos, depende de que tan bueno sea Wilson guardando secretos.

Y entonces mientras más se acercaba al destino más lo pensaba ¿Por qué jamás se ha atrevido a preguntarle a Wilson sobre Cuddy? En sus cartas jamás habla de ella, de su vida, de lo que le pasa. Sólo son palabras vacías y rehusadas, casi escritas por obligación. _Espero que estés bien House. Te queremos de vuelta en el hospital. _Por alguna razón aquellas cartas no le producían ni risa ni alegría. En realidad no le producían nada. Y si no le producían nada ¿Por qué les guardaba tan cuidadosamente? Eran palabras aburridas y simplistas, palabras escritas por la 'decana de medicina Lisa Cuddy', no por 'Cuddy'. Tal vez porque esas cartas eran lo único que tenía de ella. Eso. Y claro, el recuerdo permanente de lo que 'pudo' haber vivido. De su historia perfecta, de su vida siendo FELIZ. Probablemente no tenga ningún sentido recordar algo que no ocurrió realmente, pero ¿Cómo olvidar algo que se sintió tan real? Cada caricia, cada beso, cada susurro de Cuddy mientras hacían el amor seguía presente en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Ironías. Justo cuando recordaba su 'fantasía' con Cuddy, ésta lo espera en la sala.

-¿Estabas entretenido en algo más?

-Las moscas resultan ser animales muy interesantes.

Ambos sonrieron. Cuddy se acercó algo temblorosa, pero cuando ya estaban muy cerca lo abrazó. Cerró los ojos y se mantuvo aferrada a él largos minutos. House no hacía nada, no respondía el abrazo pero tampoco se negaba. 'No-negarse' era su forma de decir lo que disfrutaba aquel calor humano. Extrañaba oler su perfume, sentir su preocupación, oír su respiración cerca de su oído. Todo eso extrañaba. O tal vez, sólo LA extrañaba.

-Lo siento –Le dijo Cuddy al distanciarse- Debí venir antes en vez de escribir esas estúpidas cartas.

-Estaban bien para ser de parte de la 'decana de medicina Lisa Cuddy'

Cuddy volvió a sonreír mientras se secaba una pequeña lágrima que se le había escapado:

-Tenía miedo de encontrarme con otro House. Que en realidad este lugar te haya empeorado más.

-Para nada, ya dejé de verte desnuda por los pasillos.

Se sentaron en uno de los sofás. Cuddy lo miró extrañada:

-¿Por qué me verías desnuda?

Metida de pata. Cuddy no sabe nada.

-Porque siempre te imagino desnuda.

-¿Y ahora ya no?

-Ahora te veo desnuda frente a mí. Es algo más realista.

-Curiosamente House, extraño oír morbosidades de mi cuerpo cada día.

House rió levemente y se quedó mirando a Cuddy medio embobado:

-¿Te has hecho algo en el cabello?

-Me lo he dejado crecer un poco –Ahora estaba a la altura de los pechos- ¿Te gusta?

-Me dejas loco con cualquier peinado, pero sí, te queda bien.

Los minutos pasaron entre risas e ironías. House cada segundo que callaba para escucharla pensaba en lo triste que sería volver a esperar una visita de ella. Cada minuto la veía más hermosa, cada minuto le recordaba porque la había elegido para su 'historia perfecta'.

Sin percatarse cómo, pero llegó un momento en que aquellos labios estaban tan cerca de él que lo enloquecían. Dejó de oír lo que decía para concentrarse en aquella fragancia a menta que emitía, a esa respiración cálida y a esa sonrisa tan única, tan 'Cuddy'.

House sabía que los minutos pasaban y ella se iría. Se iría para volver a venir probablemente en mucho tiempo más. Tendría que resignarse a recibir esas aburridas cartas, a escuchar a Wilson hablar de lo excelente decana que sigue siendo y a recordar aquello que no fue. Se asustó. No quería extrañarla, pero el sólo hecho de pensar en que se iría lo volvía loco. Loco. ¿Loco por Cuddy?

La besó. De improviso, sin pensarlo ni meditarlo. Sólo la besó. Cuddy lo miró desconcertada, pero con un brillo en los ojos que sólo representaban en pequeñas partes lo que su corazón había sentido. House acarició su espalda y lentamente fue trayéndola hacia él. Se miraron; las palabras sobraban. Cuddy cerró sus ojos y House le correspondió con otro beso. Ahora ambas lenguas se juntaron y sintieron el sabor al otro. Estuvieron así hasta que el aire les avisó que debían separarse. House la quedó mirando, recorriendo sus labios con los dedos, penetrando en ella su mirada azul, tan sincera como jamás lo había sido.

Cuddy temblaba ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué necesitaba tan desesperadamente sentir esos labios de nuevo? Era una estupidez, se arrepentiría. Y entonces ¿Por qué ahora ella es la que lo besó? Se acurrucó en su cuerpo mientras jugaba con su lengua; sentía la de él, su sabor tan 'House' y por lo tanto tan 'necesario' para ella.

-No quiero que te vayas.

Presionaba sus manos inconcientemente. Le hablaba tan cerca de los labios que ambas respiraciones se convertían en una. Cuddy dejó escapar una lágrima, bajó la mirada y escondió su cabeza en su cuello:

-Yo…yo no me puedo quedar House –Sollozando- Yo necesito que tú vengas conmigo.

-Cuando tú estás ella se va.

-Eso no basta –Se secó las lágrimas y se levantó del sofá- Te prometo que volveré.

-Hasta luego.

Así era House. Jamás se hubiera atrevido a suplicarle que se quedara de nuevo. No. Esa era su vida, ese era el destino que él mismo había forjado. Lo sabía, lo asumía y lo aceptaba.

No esperó si quiera verla lejos cuando tomó su bastón y se fue hasta su habitación. Se recostó y con los ojos cerrados recordó la imagen de Cuddy pidiéndole que se fuera con ella. ¿Por qué no podía? ¿Por qué seguía igual de demente que cuando se internó? Necesitaba estar con ella. Se conformaba con verla, con que ella le prestase algo de atención. Acá no podía. Acá ella no estaba.

–La puerta se abrió- Señor Holmes ¿Puedo pasar?

House quedó estupefacto: Cuddy estaba en su puerta.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Se respondió a sí mismo: la bata blanca que traía Cuddy le indicaba que se hizo pasar por un psiquiatra. La hizo pasar y cerró la puerta.

-¿Para qué vienes?

Cuddy se sentó a un borde de la cama, le quedó mirando largo rato hasta que se animó a contestar:

-Cuando te vi caminar a tu habitación me imaginé que estarías con ella.

-Pero…

-Tú…tú dijiste que cuando yo estaba ella no.

-Sí…

-Bueno, sólo quiero que ella no esté contigo hoy –Sonrió tristemente- Sólo hoy, no quiero que ella te hable, ni te mire, ni te confunda –Titubeó. Comenzó a juguetear con sus manos- Sólo hoy quiero ser a la única que veas.

House se acercó y la besó suavemente. Sonrió:

-¿Y transamos en que seas la única que me 'bese'?

Cuddy no respondió con palabras, sino con un apasionado beso. House se recostó y la atrajo hacia él: no quería dejar de sentir su cuerpo nunca. NUNCA. La necesitaba. Se odió por no poder decírselo 'Te necesito' sólo esas palabras hubieran cambiado todo. Con cada segundo House la aprisionaba más a él: no se iría, no podía irse y dejarlo. No quería estar más solo, o al menos, no quería estar más sin ella. Necesitaba sentirse feliz, necesitaba que ella fuera de él por siempre.

Pareciera que el tiempo tuviera prisa, pues en un parpadeó House estaba durmiendo desnudo y con Cuddy a su lado. Al despertar, sin abrir los ojos, podía sentir su respiración en su tórax. Sentía como lo acariciaba, como le entregaba todo el amor que él necesitaba para ser feliz.

-Despierta, bello durmiente.

House se congeló. Sin poder creérselo, abrió los ojos y pudo ver como Ámber era la que estaba a su lado.

-¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!? NO…NO… ¿¡Y CUDDY!? ¿¡Y CUDDY!?

-¿Cuddy? –Ámber se reía con maldad- ¿Tú hablas de la que ni siquiera te ha venido a visitar?

-¡NO! ¡CUDDY ESTABA AQUÍ, VINO A VERME, ESTUVIMOS JUNTOS!

-¿Y entonces dónde está?

-¡CUDDY!

Estaba desesperado ¿Por qué veía a Ámber desnuda a su lado y no a Cuddy?

-Es interesante ver como tu hemisferio derecho crea a la mujer que amas.

House quedó en chock. ¿'Crea'?

-¡NO! Esto…esto no fue…no fue una alucinación…no…no de nuevo ¡ESTO FUE REAL!

-Lo que no debes olvidar es que el hemisferio derecho no racionaliza, sólo actúa por instinto –Apareció a los pies de la cama. A su lado también apareció Cuddy- Tu hemisferio derecho quiere a Cuddy. Entonces, tu hemisferio se transforma en Cuddy ¿No es grandioso lo que puede hacer la mente de un trastornado como tú?

La imagen de Cuddy seguía mirándolo, mientras Ámber la observaba y palpaba como una 'cosa'.

-Sólo mírala…casi tan real como tú quisieras. Lo interesante de todo esto, House, es que has conseguido materializar tus dos lados. Por un lado estoy yo: tu racionalidad, tu inteligencia, tus habilidades. Y a mí lado está este 'perdedor silencioso': el que no piensa, el que no racionaliza. Sólo es el que siente. Es el lado que te hace idiota, estúpido, vulnerable. 'Menos tú'.

-Te quiero –Le dijo la imagen de Cuddy, concentrada en mirarlo.

-Quieres escucharlo. Quieres que ella te diga eso. Sólo quieres una esperanza para despertar mañana –House no podía creerlo- Y te deprimes porque pasan los días y ella no viene por ti, porque ella en realidad no te quiere.

-¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡ESTO NO FUE UNA ALUCINACIÓN! ¡CUDDY ESTUVO AQUÍ! ¡CUDDY, CUDDY, CUDDY!

Comenzó a golpear todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, enloqueció totalmente. Los enfermeros llegaron a controlarlo, pero éste no se calmaba:

-¡CUDDY, CUDDY, CUDDY! ¡TE NECESITO! ¡AYÚDAME, TE NECESITO, CUDDY!

Lo que House no sabía era que, detrás de esa puerta, Cuddy escuchaba todo y lloraba en silencio. Lloraba y lloraba mientras sentía los llamados de House. Quería entrar y decirle todo lo que ella lo necesitaba. Gritarle que estaría con él por siempre, que no lo dejaría solo.

Pero no podía. No podía entrar y verlo así. Simplemente no podía ver que, poco a poco, iba perdiendo a su querido House…

[FIN]


End file.
